1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomic support systems, and more particularly, to adjustable supports for seats.
2. Related Art
There are a number of seat support systems which use an actuator system to extend and/or retract a pair of arms that are rotatably interconnected with each other and which are supported in the seat by a mounting structure. For example, different types of such support systems are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,308, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,672, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,569, U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0108760 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/654,496.
There are also a number of seat support systems that can be folded to increase the space available for cargo. To maximize the cargo space and utility of the cargo space, it is advantageous for the seats to fold as flat as possible. For example, US Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0140705 reduces the depth of the seat back and/or seat base when the seat is folded, allowing the seat to fold more flatly, thereby increasing the available cargo space and enhancing utility of the cargo area
There is also a continuing need in the industry to simplify manufacturing efforts, such as increasing the commonality of parts between different types of ergonomic support systems and reducing the number of fasteners, parts and assembly operations.